The Firsts
by LadyAshliee5869
Summary: The first times that Dean and Castiel share, all overwhelm the hunter, and leave the angel mildly puzzled. Will be slash eventually. Dean/Castiel
1. The First Sound

**Title:** The First Sound

**Characters/pairings:** Dean, Castiel

**Warnings:** Mild swearing

**Spoilers:** 4x1 Lucifer Rising

**Summary:** Basically, the firsts that Dean and Cas go through, meeting, hearing, speaking, all that. Will eventually be slash. The chapters DO get longer, I promise. :)

* * *

The first time Dean hears Castiel, he's in a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

It's loud.

Well, as loud as you'd expect an Angel of the Lord to be.

But Dean didn't know that then. So instead, with salt on the windowsills, and his freshly handprinted shoulder burning like a bitch, Dean does the only thing he can think of; shuts his eyes against the glass raining down on him, covers his ears, and falls to his knees, waiting for it to end.

It's piercingly sharp, and as Dean falls to the side, and tries to avoid the shards, he wonders idly what the fuck it _is._ His shoulder protests, and he grits his teeth, the pain of that, and that _sound_ becomes almost too much.

It pitches, and it burns, Dean wants to scream along with it, just to relieve some of the pressure, the complete and utter unbearable ache that's still _buildingbuildingbuilding-_

And then suddenly, it's over.

Unfitting, even, a contrite silence, like whatever the fuck was doing it suddenly didn't want to play anymore.

Dean sits up, looking around in confusion for a moment, and then slowly stands, shaking his head, trying to rid his ears of the ringing he _knows_ will be there for days, and brushes pieces of broken glass from his hair.

He crosses the room, still glancing around, and notices that _every window is broken._ Looking through an empty windowframe, Dean takes a second, staring outside, to collect his thoughts, remember Bobby's number, and figure out what the fuck he was gonna do.

If Dean would have pressed his palms _just_ a bit lighter against his ears, instead of completely shielding himself from the sound, if he would have accepted it, instead of letting fear take him over; he would have heard a single musical note, calm amidst all the chaos, glass, overwhelming intensity.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapters DO get longer, I promise. I have like, four written out so far, review, lemme know if I should keep this up, guys!  
:)


	2. The First Fear

**Title:** The First Fear

**Characters/pairings:** Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Sam, Pamela

**Warnings:** Mild swearing, Hurt/comfort

**Spoilers:** 4x1 Lucifer Rising

**Summary:** The seance. Things start heating up for Dean, and he's starting to get nervous.

* * *

The first time Dean sees what Castiel can do, he gets nervous.

'I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle-Castiel? No, sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy.'

Dean's eyes snap open, a brief shock of recognition running through his mind, he repeats the name, the first time he speaks it aloud.

'Castiel?'

He wonders in the back of his mind, where he's heard it before. The table shakes beneath him, pressing against his ribs gently as it rocks on the spot. Sam's fingers tighten on his, and Pamela responds in hurried, hushed tones.

'Its name, it's speaking to me, warning me to turn back.'

Deans gaze flicks to Bobby, who has his eyes closed, trying to look calm, though he can see the older hunters left eye cracked a bit, watching for the first sign of danger. Hunters never close their eyes.

Sam's hand tightens on his again, Dean glances at him, and recognizes a look of complete concentration on his face, brows furrowed, nose wrinkled a bit as he breathes in and out at a deliberately slow pace.

'I conjure and command you, show me your face, I conjure and command you, show me your face, -' Pamela repeats over and over, the table shaking more violently still, Dean closes his eyes tight as her voice rises, urgency leaking into her tone.

'Maybe we should stop.' Bobby's voice reaches Deans ears, panic lacing through it, he's never heard Bobby like that before, but Pamela tells him no, she's almost got it, and continues, commanding whatever the fuck Castiel is to show her its face.

'Show me your face! Show me your face, _now_!'

Deans eyes snap open as a burst of light flashes through his closed lids, and a high pitched scream streaks through the air.

Pamela, she's screaming, her eyes, god, _her eyes_, there's fire, and Dean can see the drops of blood, almost like tears as they roll down her cheeks. The fire dies, and she slumps to the side, Bobby already there to catch her.

'Call 911!'

Sam stands, Dean's at Pamela's side in a second, horror slowly building inside him as she opens her eyes.

Her lids.

There's...nothing. Blood coats her cheeks, staining against her pale complexion, mockingly dark on her white skin.

'My eyes...I-' She breaks off into a sob, panic and terror and confusion ringing in her voice, her fingers fisting in Bobby's shirt.

'I can't see! I-I _can't see..._'

Dean meets Bobby's eyes, and the older man exhales shakily, Pamela's dry-sobbing into his shirt, as best she can, repeating a litany of panicked noises, and 'Oh, oh God...ahh...oh God.'

Sam's footsteps sound in the kitchen, he's on the phone, Dean can hear his tone, far more controlled than his would be, giving Pamela's address, the best excuse to explain what really happened.

Bobby blinks at him in shock, his gaze flicking between Deans eyes, and the sightless, terrified woman in his arms.

Dean knows his mouth is open slightly, he knows he looks stunned.

He knows he's absolutely scared shitless to see what the fuck did this to Pamela, and he _ definitely_ knows that they'd found what pulled him out of the pit.

If Dean had welcomed the blazing brightness of the candles, instead of closing his eyes, sheltering himself from the light, and being afraid, he would have been momentarily mesmerized by a streak of blue flickering through the air, vivid even against the flames.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd y'all think? :)


End file.
